1. Field
Example embodiments relate to photomask layouts, methods of forming fine patterns, and/or methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to photomask layouts used for forming a fine hole, methods of forming fine patterns using the photomask layout, and/or methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the photomask layout.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photolithography process may be used to define elements such as a wiring, a plug, and/or a contact for implementing circuits of a semiconductor device, etc. In the photolithography process, a photomask layout in which a circuit pattern is preliminarily designed may be manufactured. A photoresist film may be patterned to form a photoresist pattern using the photomask layout. A conductive layer may be patterned to form the circuit pattern using the photoresist pattern as an etch mask.
As the semiconductor device becomes highly integrated, a critical dimension of a target pattern may be reduced. Thus, improved exposure equipment or a fine etching process such as a double patterning process may be desired. The double patterning process refers to a patterning, which defines a pattern by providing sacrificial structures, forming spacers on sidewalls of the sacrificial structures, and removing the sacrificial structures between the spacers.